megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MegaMan Battle Network 7
A fan game that was thought up (UnderSquare is making MMBN7). This game takes place after Battle Network 6 during summer vacation. Lan and his friends are at the park talking about things their netnavis saw hiding in the shadows. Lan decides to send MegaMan into the net to find one of those things, and the others decide to join. When Roll finds something, the thing attacks them and the navis are knocked unconcious. All four navis wake up in scilabs with something different about them. When MegaMan realizes he has a tail... Plot After MegaMan and co. turn to these strange beast-like forms, Lan and Megaman tries to form a team with Chaud and Neko and Inu. Some strange navis with the ability to turn into the animal they best represent. He goes to Offical Network to go to ProtoMan. He fights him in a friendly match and MegaMan wins. Neko and Inu then quits, making their master plan, to rule the real and cyber worlds. Lan then remembers the events of MegaMan Battle Network 5 and decides to form a team. The members can also transform into their animals in dangerous situations. In the first Team Mission in ACDC Area 3, ProtoMan, and MegaMan fight Ratel, and wins in the Team Mission. Later on they get a call from Mayl, Dex and Yai, saying their NetNavi gone wild. After the MegaMan crew turned to normal (by defeating Glyde, GutsMan, ands Roll in animal form), they join the crew. During the last team mission againest Ratel, up in the roof was WaveMan, who admire ProtoMan (but didn't see the Blue-Bomber) he wanted to help. So, after imforming Karan (her Operator), they tried to join the team. It the room, Lan Hikari met her. Telling she wanted to join the team made Lan say no. Karan got mad and netbattled MegaMan. Assuming that MegaMan wins, Lan Hikari and Karan does a game of Tic-Tac-Toe. Getting a tie makes Lan reject more. Then suddenly Chaud came, and stop the two fighting. Karan and WaveMan joined the team! The next Team Mission involes ArmMan, and has no help with ProtoMan. After they win, ArmMan does it final act and kinnaps MegaMan. The next day, Karan lets Lan borrows WaveMan, a thanks and a cure for Lan's depression. Meanwhile, the "Other group" (Pallade, Goana, and Fennec) does some corrupting with MegaMan's beast inside him. They make a group in a network and ambushes the Progams there. Lan and WaveMan seeks help in the Offical Network without asking. In the Network 3 CrashMan, a top NetNavi comes and tries to defeat WaveMan. After WaveMan defeats CrashMan, ProtoMan everything. Chaud hires Fiona, CrashMan's operator to join the team. In this Team Mission, they attack the "Other Group" base (containing MegaMan and Goana). With them are ProtoMan, Roll, Glyde, CrashMan, GutsMan, and WaveMan. They delete the base and free the area. We switch setting to see a teen girl with a hard hat fixing some Lightbulb in a cave. PlugMan.EXE (recently hired for the "Other Group") makes a blackout by overloading Electricity. PlugMan's plan breaks the flashlights. Full of revenge, the teen (revealed to be called Awomanada) joins the team. School starting for the gang makes Lan busy. Afternoon, million of NetNavi get deleted, or log-out from a NetNavi named ConcreteMan, trying to find the navi who broke her operator's lightbulb. MegaMan, in his Virus-Busting time find ConcreteMan and netbattle him. ProtoMan and CrashMan comes and arrest ConcreteMan. But ConcreteMan reveals his plot. ProtoMan and CrashMan unarrest him and ConcreteMan and Awomanada are part of the team! Later, like half a hour Awomanada tells Karan what happan and imforms her that another Team Mission will be formed by the one who overload the lightbulb. Awomanada gets heroic (Karan already send mail to the others) and leads the team in the mission. Next morning, Awomanada meets Lan and Awomanada gets to borrow MegaMan for the mission. In this Mission you have ProtoMan; WaveMan; MegaMan; CrashMan; and ConcreteMan. After this harsh Mission, they win, defeating PlugMan. That Thursday, it was the Dentech 20XX. The event was held with many sports like Netbattling and Track and Field and so on. Kayla Jones was one for Track and ran the 400m Woman. She also finish first. Her fame for beating the World Record made the "Other Group" think about taking her NetNavi's power source. So, Pallade got DashMan (Kayla's friend) happiness and replaced it with a beast. Kayla became depressed. So with DashMan, she joined the team. A TM came up right after that. That TM was Pallade-Controlled, who contributed every other beast like CrashMan's and ProtoMan's. After seeing MegaMan, he log out and InfernoMan came instead. InfernoMan had most of every power. In the end InfernoMan got deleted and DashMan was his self again, but the beast wasn't gone yet. In Sunday, where Lan does "not" have school, another mission comes up, and Lan is shock that two of the member is not there. Yai is not here and Awomanada is making lightbulbs. While preparing for the mission (WaveMan, GutsMan, CrashMan and MegaMan) they meet up with PlantMan. PlantMan challenges GutsMan. GutsMan win and MegaMan persuades PlantMan to join the team. Surprisingly Anetta comes out of nowhere and wants to go! PlantMan gives up and comes. KomodoMan, the NetNavi of the dragon is the NetNavi to defeat. Roll; MegaMan; PlantMan; GutsMan; WaveMan; ProtoMan; CrashMan; and MegaMan defeats KomodoMan. End of Mission! The next two days, now Labor Day, Lan Hikari decide to have some fun. He goes to Netopia and visits the old runes (see MMBN4). With Lan is Anetta, Dex, Mayl, and Karan. They pay money for a tour guide to explore and tell what they are in. Lan visits every bit of the parts and the basement too. Just when they were getting of the elevator, it got stuck! Karan says its a new Team Mission. Zach, the tour guide knew about TM too, for he had learned it in the news. Every jacked in to the elvator comp and saw Fennec, part of the "Other Team". He reveal his plot to take all of the air out of the elevator so Lan and the others would faint and let Zach get the PET. Zach betrayed Fennec after knowing how nice the children was. So now CentaurMan and Zach joined the team! In this TM you have MegaMan, Roll; GutsMan; PlantMan; WaveMan; and newbie CentaurMan. After you beat Fennec, you go home and rest for the long day. Meanwhile, Zach reports to the Infomation Desk and gets fired... A lone warrior Fangwolf hunts down the "Other Group" base. Finding it, he tells the group but they have to defeat FangWolf. When you defeat Fangwolf, you get info. FangWolf decided to join the group for helping. When you do go to it, you find a Team Mission. When you complete it you have beaten the game. The last scene comes though next. But the "Other Group" wasn't done. So they decided to get a new DNA and start over. The Group hunted an elephant. The group defeats Pachepunch and rest for like 3 months! (Lan Hikari is still making the team work because they the netnavi are still animals. Lan is doing well in these month in school, but everyone misses doing Team Mission and figuring out who turned MegaMan to these beastes. In Cristmas Vacation, Lan goes to a circus in Green Town. He tells everyone that we will discontinue the group once we go to the circus. Lan thinks that everyone can live like the beast forms because of the NetNavi will always be there to stop him. Anyways two days ago, Dr. Wily finished the Iris and Colonel system. So they go in and they have fun, knowing they will never do TM never ever again. (The player might think that the credit might roll in the circus because of the long plot). And there is. Halfway in the middle, suddenly, a elephant goes crazy! The Ring Master and the clown had to kill it... The credits halfway end and the circus goes in fire! The former team member jacks in the the system with the Circus system. Team Mission! And the boss, Pallade is there to! Lan accepts this last mission. GeminiMen both say yes and you have 2 GeminiMan and Hamlet, the Ring Master join the team. GeminiMan; MegaMan; GutsMan; WaveMan; and Glyde are in one side and the opposite side has CrashMan, Roll, and ProtoMan! Pallade's last words were, "Croca why did you betray us?!" The team member ponder about it. The Circus is burned to scraps. So Lan Hikari continue the group. There no TM, but everyone is trying to figure out what Pallade's last phase was. Its a Monday and Lan goes to school. Mr. Thomas (Lan's new teacher) says there is a new person going to the classroom. It is reveal to be Karan Dotcom. Dex, Mayl, Lan, Yai is surprised to see her. Karan looks very depressed. The next night Croca might mean WaveMan's beast! Chaud finds Ratel's operator, something that Chaud needed. The name was Gordon Dotcom. After Chaud tells Lan, Lan get persuade that Pallade was talking to Karan and WaveMan. At recess Lan asked what happened, but Karan wasn't there! Mr. Thomas called their parents and no one picked up. Awomanada found Karan near the TM base and called Lan. Mr. Thomas got made and called his brother, and he said said to leave her alone (and yes Thomas did cuz Karan's brother was way older then him. When Chaud and Fiona finaly found Karan she disappeared again. In fact she quitted the team and was send to jail! (For Karan was send because she caused a panic.) The next day school was canceled to find clues to find Karan's motive. Lan visited Karan. WaveMan was the one who told what happpened. The Dotcom family was basicly all of the history in the "Other Group"'s members. Everyone but PlugMan and his operator and Neko and Inu. MegaMan and Lan was surprised that Neko and Inu was the leader of the group. WaveMan told that he was Croca before Karan and decided to change names. Karan's big brother was also revealed to be Zach, who also betrayed the "Other Group". Gordon was his uncle. Karan and WaveMan changed side because of ProtoMan and Zach because of the kids. So WaveMan heard that Chaud found Gordon and we decided to runaway. Karan was released and the past is past. Characters The main characters. Lan The boy who has been a hero many times, he is MegaMan`s netop. He gets to be in charge of a team this time instead of Chaud/Baryl. In school, he will be in 7th grade. MegaMan Lan`s net navi and brother, MegaMan will have to be the navi leader of Mega Team. His animal form is the dragon. Mayl The netop of Roll, who has a crush on Lan. Mayl is second in command. Roll Mayl`s net navi, who has a crush on Megaman. Her animal form is the tiger. Dex Tough guy of the four. He is the netop of Gutsman. Yai The blonde rich girl with an attitude. She is the netop of Glyde. Glyde Yai`s butler like net navi. His animal form is the jaguar. Chaud He is an official netbattler, and will be a reluctant member latter in the game. Protoman is his net navi. ProtoMan He is obviously Chaud`s netnavi, and a powerful one. His animal is the wolf. Other Team Members Others that join the team later on. Fiona Virginia and CrashMan Fiona is an original character. She is the same age as Lan and is the netop of CrashMan.EXE. CrashMan is a fire net navi with the curiousity of a child. His animal form is the wolverine. She is the newest member of the poilce. Zach Dotcom and CentaurMan Zach is another original character, he works as a tour guide. He is an official netbattler, 25 years old, and his netnavi is CentaurMan.EXE. CentaurMan is an energetic netnavi who is the electric element. His animal form is the przewalski`s wild horse. Karan Dotcom and WaveMan Karan is yet another original character. She is 12 years old, and likes to netbattle, and WaveMan.EXE is her loyal netnavi. Karan is a Artist, she also serectly like Chaud. WaveMan always follows Karan`s orders, but still gets chances to make new friends, he is also water elemental. His animal form is the saltwater crocodile. Anetta ??? and PlantMan Wanting to make up for what she did in MegaMan Battle Network 3, Anetta will join the team. PlantMan.EXE reluctantly follows along and becomes the team`s wood elemental. His animal form is the grizzly bear. Hamlet Von Zeus and GeminiMan Hamlet is a german boy, who worked as Young RingMaster. He quited. When Karan, Chaud, Anetta, and Lan when to the circus Pallade made the circus on fire (knowing that Lan was in there). Hamlet wanted revenge. GeminiMan, in the other hand like Hamlet anyway, anyhow. His animal form is a human who can change side and do anything. Awomanada Jerry and ConcreteMan Awomanada look like Ms. Million (in the Beyondard). She a worker who install LightBulb every where. When PlugMan came to overload the Power, it broke the lightbulb. He can turn into a Polar Bear. Thomas Allen and FangWolf Thomas Allen is a highschool junior experimenting with computers. FangWolf was a NetNAVI he programmed on his own to be a master of swordplay. His animal form is the wolf, obviously. Kayla Jones and DashMan As the winner Dentech 20XX, Kayla Jones became famous in track and field. Kayla soon adapt to be as speedy as DashMan. When InfernoMan DashMan took His happiness away and replaced with a beast, Kayla was depressed. Now getting revenge he got his DashMan back but WITH the beast. Weegee Weegee and TimeMan As Malleo's brother, Weegee can turn people into clones of himself. He then did not know time until he got TimeMan. Now Weegee and TimeMan are best buddies. "Other Group" members The bad group. Gordon Dotcom and Ratel Not much is known only that he is Zach's and Karan's uncle. Ratel can honey badger and is the first one to appear. Ratel loves honey and make him turn beast when netnavi delete alot of bees (HoneySearch) Izzy Dotcom and ArmMan Izzy is Gordon's adopted brother. Izzy hates heat and can't breath when its to hot. So does ArmMan. ArmMan has 6 arms and can easily be tipped over. He gets paralyzed by fire and hates red. Lucian Summers and SolarMan Lucian is a rival of Thomas who likes to spend time out in the sun. SolarMan is a fire Navi who is powered by a heatwave energy and can utilize its power in battle. Netbattles The netbattles in order of appearance. Help by adding optional bosses. ProtoMan He has 300 HP, special ability step sword, and Sword. You fight him to persuade him to join the team :Area: "Official Network 3" *Wide Sword: A simple Wide Sword. *Fighter Sword: A 3-panel long slash. *Cross Sword: A combination Wide Sword and Fighter Sword. *Step Sword: Protoman leaps into the panel in front of Megaman and slashes.*Wolf Sword: In beast form, Protoman will charge up energy, and then dart across the field in an "X" shape. Ratel A villian with 500 HP, can turn into a ratel(or honey badger), and Cursor element. The Beast form happens when you defeat 2 HoneySearchs. You have to fight him in the Liberation Mission. :Area: "ACDC Area 3"(first fight)/"Beast HQ Computer 1"(EX) *Honeyguide Drone: Ratel summons a HoneySearch, which is a honeyguide-like virus. The HoneySearch has 150 HP. Ratel will always do this move in the first turn of the battle. *Honey Laser: Ratel fires a laser that takes up one full row. *Ratel Search: Ratel disarms any traps on the field. *Honeyguide Swoop: The HoneySearch dashes foward.*Ratel Claw: Ratel does a 2-panel-long slash. Beast form follows up with a 2-panel wide slash. WaveMan He has 450 HP, special ability tsunami, and water element. He joins after he saw ProtoMan beat Ratel (He didn't see MegaMan) and they fight because WaveMan got rejected by Lan... ProtoMan later showed up and end it... *Hydro Wave: A 2 by 3 wave crashes to MegaMan. *Aqua Tower: Does a Aqua Tower. *Short Tsunami: Makes a panel turns to a whirlpool and paralyze when touch.*More to come... ArmMan A villian with 500 HP, can turn into a rhinoceros, and wood element. You fight him in the second Liberation Mission CrashMan He has 500 HP, special ability time bomb, and fire element. After Goana kidnapped MegaMan, Lan got to control WaveMan. Geting help by jacking in to the Offical Network without asking made CrashMan battle WaveMan!:Area: "Official Network 3" Goana A villian with 550 HP, can turn into a nile moniter, and sword element. You fight him in the Liberation Mission to get MegaMan back. ConcreteMan A good guy who has 560 HP, He got hired by CrashMan to join the team. His normal attack is his famous Concrete Geyser. He can turn into a Polar Bear. PlugMan The villian who can turn into a Gorilla. With 10 HP he might be weak, but with great Elec Aura of 250 and 1 hit KO Moves you are deleted! DashMan The one who can turn into a shark. He can be really fast. He is a number type. In the first TM he was depressed and didn't really feel well. He has 500 HP. InfernoMan A villian eats fire everyday. As part of the "Other Group" he really much a bad guy. He is super strong but his IQ is low. He has 540 HP. OilMan A villain who loves surfing on oil. He is very fast. He can turn into a fuel pump. TimeMan He can shoot time rays from his hands. He can turn into an owl. PlantMan He has 800 HP, special ability compass rose, and wood element. MegaMan persuade PlantMan to join the team (like ProtoMan...) and get more persuade when Anetta wants to join! He van turn into a Grizzly Bear. KomodoMan A villian with 850 HP, can turn into a komodo dragon, and wind element. The boss of the Liberation Mission. CentaurMan He has 950 HP, special ability flash guide, and electric element. CrashMan hires him to join. You can fight Fennec before you can fight him (but you still get to play him in the liberation mission) :Area: "Beach Area 4" *Centaur Arrow: CentaurMan fires an arrow across the top row. Any battle chips you have when hit are broken. *Centaur Flash: CentaurMan fires a light orb foward that stuns a character. *Centaur Counter: If CentaurMan is hit when he brings his shield up, he unleashes a electric shockwave. *Flash Guide: CentaurMan fires a homing light orb that stuns a character.*Centaur Dash: In beast form, Centaurm=Man rushes across one row, then comes back. Fennec A villian with 1000 HP, can turn into a fennec fox, and electric element. :Area: "Undernet Area 3"(first fight)/"Beast HQ Computer 2"(second fight) FangWolf A good guy who can turn into a Coyote. See This. He is a Cursor element who, unexpectedly super-effected by Elec. Pachepunch v1 The hardest boss yet, with 1050 HP is a hard navi. In form of a clone megaman, it has attack v2 have put weaker. GeminiMan Having 1100 HP he last new member of the orginal team to beat Pachepunch (Neko and Inu joined later on...). With the power of Cursor, he also helps by turning into two. He can turn into a Human (Any). Pallade Based on Ballade, this NetNavi is the strongest of the evil team (stronger than Neko and Inu in fact!). He is fought in the mission. He can turn into a cheetah. Ballade was the NetNavi who turned Roll, MegaMan, GutsMan, and Glyde to a new beast-like power. Neko Inu Pachepunch v2 The final boss, has 2100 HP, is a giant african elephant Navi, and is no element. His weak spot is his stomach (where the Hamlet and a clown had to shoot it). The "Other Group" took its DNA and contructed new Pachepunch. :Area: "Beast Core Comp" *Pache Quake: A 2-panel wide shockwave. *Mega Move: Pachepunch moves near you. This is when you can damage it. *Tail Blade: A slashing move that cuts through panels either in a "\" shape, a "/" shape, a "||" shape, or a "-" shape. *Trunk Barrage: A rapid fire plasma shot from Pachepunch's trunk that cuts through one row. *Whirlpool: A whirlpool that draws one character in and rapidly damages that character. *Quake Tower: A rock spire move that is similar to the "Fire Tower" move from Battle Network 4. *Crash Charge: Pachepunch charges 2 panel rows, total of 6. *Beast Energy Ball: Used when Pachepunch's HP drops below half. A HUGE energy ball that hits 5 panels in a "+" shape or a "X" shape that breaks the target panels and cracks the surrounding panels. **Summon Beast: Can only be used when Pachepunch's HP drop below half. Goes very fast, with a 2 sec break each time before another beast appear or Beast Energy Ball. **Tiger Roll: Recover Pachepunch so he would be 1050 HP. **Lion GutsMan: 2 Gutspunch (600 HP each). Only appears in left row. **Jaguar Glyde: a "8 Glyde crushes anything in each panel.**Wolf ProtoMan: a plus sign blade. Optional Bosses TomahawkMan: After you defeat ArmMan NapalmMan: After you defeat Goana Zero:See below Bass:See below WindMan: After you defeat Goana GroundMan: After you defeat Glyde SP NumberMan: After you defeat Ratel EX Team Missions ™ Sometimes, a area is tranformed to a host of a machine that suppose to turn NetNavi near it obtain a beast that would go wild. The beast depends on who the one who is controlling the host. For example, Pallade is a cheetah in his form. If a Netnavi got close to it, that would get affected and the NetNavi would turn into a cheetah. Each panel need to be changed back is a power source full of bugs (because the "Other Group) is never good. Once you delete these bugs, the place would partly turn back but, the next time there would be stronger bugs. There all also Mini Bosses, replace the bugs. You need to delete them too. During a mission, you choose six of your members (or less) and have to go through a maze. The pathways are blocked by viruses which need to be deleted to continue. Some lead to dead ends. You do not see the foes` moves. The foe attacks without a battle. The rest command heals the navi. Each navi has one turn. Special abilities can be used, but ability points are needed. Pretty much like a Liberation Mission. Here is the list. * MegaMan`s ability: Mega Buster, damage mini bosses in front of you before battle. * Roll`s ability: Heal, recovers everyone`s HP (30 if more than 4 NetNavi, 50 if not at once). * GutsMan`s ability: Earthquake, creates a quake that paralyzes viruses for one turn. * Glyde`s ability: Rare Chips, battle starts with virus in front and all chips drawn are rare. * ProtoMan`s ability: Step Sword, attacks a random virus and starts battle with the closest virus. * CrashMan`s ability: Search Bomb, CrashMan randomly puts a Search bomb in a empty space then after 2 turns, the bomb will explode, turning the panel near the bomb back to a normal panel. * CentaurMan`s ability: Flash Guide, starts a battle with the virus guarding the way to the end of the maze. * WaveMan`s ability: Tsunami, replaces all panels with water panels for three turns. * PlantMan`s ability: Compass Rose, damages the virus guarding the way to the end of the maze. * Neko`s ability: Espionage, can find items hidden in the panels. * Inu`s ability: Howl, two other members gathers to Inu`s location, even when the navi`s turn is over. Better when ConcreteMan is gathered. * Bass`s ability: Get Ability, copies the ability that was used first. * Zero's ability: Z-Impulse, cuts through a line of up to 4 panel starts battle with the farthest virus in the panel. All viruses that Zero cuts through are deleted. * ConcreteMan's ability: Will defend anyone of the "anyone" is 2 tiles away.* GeminiMan's ability: Nothing, GeminiMan can be 2 NetNavis and do different things, so its just like having 2 Team Members. Team Mission 1: Ratel Found in Part 1: First Mission... Members:MegaMan, ProtoMan Team Mission 2: ArmMan Found in Part 2: Chaud and Karan... Members:MegaMan, Glyde, Roll, GutsMan, WaveMan Team Mission 3: Goana Found in Part 3: I want MegaMan... Members:ProtoMan, CrashMan, Roll, WaveMan, GutsMan, Glyde Team Mission 4: PlugMan Found in Part 4: Someone's revenge?... Members: MegaMan, ProtoMan, CrashMan, WaveMan, ConcreteMan Notes: Awomanada or Chaud will be leading, school for Mayl, Dex, Lan, and Yai. You still can control MegaMan. Team Mission 5: KomodoMan Found in Part 5: Need for Members... Members: MegaMan, ProtoMan, CrashMan, PlantMan, Roll, GutsMan, PlantMan, WaveMan Notes: Awomanada and Yai is away. Thats why PlantMan joined the team. Team Mission 6: Fennec Found in Part 6: Stuck in the elevator in a tour guide... Members: CentaurMan, MegaMan, PlantMan, GutsMan, Roll Notes: Fennec tries to hack to the building, Zach is taking a tour with Anetta, Mayl, Dex, Lan. Thats why there not many people and Netnavi. Tours are for kids! Team Mission 7: Pallade Found in Part 7: Hunting Navis mean Double Trouble!... Members: Glyde, WaveMan, MegaMan, GeminiMan, ProtoMan, ConcreteMan, CrashMan, Roll, GutsMan. Team Mission 8: Neko and Inu Found in Part 8: Final days...Pachepunch... Members: MegaMan.EXE, ProtoMan, WaveMan, GeminiMan, ConcreteMan, CrashMan, PlantMan, CentaurMan, GutsMan, Roll, Glyde. Team Mission 9: Ratel and Goana Found in Part 9: Final Final days Rematch Members: MegaMan, ProtoMan, WaveMan, GeminiMan, ConcreteMan, CrashMan, PlantMan, CentaurMan, GutsMan, Roll, Glyde, Neko, Inu Notes: GutsMan, PlantMan is deleted in the process. Animal Forms The animal forms can be used only when the navi the is worried or it the 3rd Liberation turn. The animal forms take less damage and do more powerful attacks. They are like Beast Outs from Battle Network 6, except WAY more beastlike. Here is more info on the playable character's animal forms: *Dragon MegaMan: (It would probably be important to mention that Dragon Megaman looks like a basic dragon with fangs, claws, wings and such) Holding the A button (let's assume this is game for Gameboy Advance Nintendo DS) and charging a battlechip will change the chip to a different attack depending on the type. **Fire: Breathes fire with the same radius as Gregar fire breath. then charges to the victim (still having the Gregar fire goes of sceen until the invis that the victim had end then charge again with the fire. **Aqua: Makes a bubbler and it will keep making bubble sound into the victim gets deleted. **Electric: Does three Thunder attacks that moves faster and keeps foes paralyzed longer. **Wood: Fires leaves that hit three times and has the radius of Falzar Buster. **The rest of these can be accessed when the "Other Group" corrupts MegaMan's Dragon Form. **Sword: Rushes up to the locked on foe and claw swipes three times, one like Sword, the second like Wide Sword, and the last like Long Sword. **Wind: First MegaMan goes charging in the middle, turns around, NorthWind appears and MegaMan does 15 WindRack, each shot doing 40 damage. **Cursor: Shoots acid at all foes. **Any other will be charged for a 60+ Damgage **Break: MegaMan digs, and at of the hole a mammoth Dragon Sky comes, but before that 9 MegaMan shoots below at the victim and then Dragon Sky throws 20 drillarms at the victim's panel. **Bonus Point: Roars out to weaken foes by dropping their attack power by 50. **Summon: Roars for reinforcement from an ally, works like a Navi Chip. He also obtains Airshoes. *Tiger Roll: Charge a Recovery chip (ones like Recov30) and no matter how much damage she took, she completely recovers. Obtains Custom +2 *Lion GutsMan: When there is a foe with over 100 HP Lion Gutsman's charge attack is replaced with a ferocious roar that cuts those foes' HP to 100. Obtains SuperArmor *Jaguar Glyde: Jaguar Glyde's charged attack is replaced with the a powerful battle chip in your folder (1st turn is the first strongest and the second is second strongest and so on). He obtains Millionare. *Wolf ProtoMan: Charging Sword chips will cause the chip to become a Delta Ray chip. Obtains Chip Shuffle *Cat Neko: Charging any chip will cause the chip to become makes you Invisible for a custom turn (but exchange for no Airshoes, Floatshoes for that turn). *Dog Inu: (the breed is Akita Inu by the way) Charging a Navi chip will double its power. *Wolverine CrashMan: Charging a fire chip changes it into a bite that causes a 2x1 explosion that moves. *Wild Horse CentaurMan: Charging an electric chip causes Wild Horse Centaurman to charge the middle of the field with electrical energy beside him that does 100 damage, but paralyze CentaurMan. *Crocodile WaveMan: Charging a water chip for a long time turns the affected space to water panals and Crocodile WaveMan will bite and grab a foe, drag it underwater, and death roll a total of 11 hits. Unfortunely it does work on Aqua type NetNavi (or viruses). He doesn't get affected in sea panel *Grizzly Bear PlantMan: Charging a wood chip changes makes new affect with that chip, turns to poison panel to the panel that gets he, confusing and paralyze, and uninstall and 30+! *Polar Bear ConcreteMan: Charging a chip will do that chip for again and again. If it to long ConcreteMan gets stuck. *Human GeminiMan: Charged shot is a move that can turn the victims Animal Form (or the Strongest Move (viruses)). *Painted Bird (Falzer) Bass: Painted Falzer Bass' charged attack becomes three different chip attacks chosen randomly from your folder.*Clouded Leopard Zero: Clouded Leopard Zero's charged attack becomes as many Z-Saver chips (correctly, its Z-Saber) needed to hit all the foes of the foe once. He gets a Angry Status if the victim doesn't get deleted. Bass Bass can be fought against after beating the game once. After defeating CrashMan, Bass can be spotted at Crashman`s location. Bass has 900 HP, can turn into Falzer (see Bass beast out in MegaMan NT Warrior (Manga)), has no element, and MegaMan convinces Bass into joining the team when he is defeated. Zero Zero can be fought against after beating the game once. After defeating WaveMan, Zero can be spotted at Green Town 3. Zero has 800 HP, can turn into a clouded leopard, has no element, and Megaman convinces Zero into joining the team when he's defeated. You can only do this when you play as GutsMan.